The Other Potter: Part V
by Katerix
Summary: Sequel to the Other Potter: Part IV. A series of chapters focusing on Kitty's life during the nineteen years between The Battle of Hogwarts and the coming of the next generation.
1. Chapter 1

OWL Results

_None of these chapters is about Kitty's remaining years at Hogwarts._

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

'Oh my goodness, I'm so nervous!' said Kitty pacing the living room anxiously.

'Calm down, Kat,' said Harry, 'You're sure to do well. You'll get Outstandings in every subject just like Hermione.

'Yeah, right,' said Kitty sarcastically.

'There's an owl for you, Kitty!' said Remus from the kitchen. Kitty ran into the kitchen immediately.

She untied the scroll on the leg of the owl, with fumbling hands, and tore open the letter and read:

_Ordinary Wizarding Level Results_

Pass Grades:

Outstanding (O)  
Exceeds Expectations (E)  
Acceptable (A)

Fail Grades:

Poor (P)  
Dreadful (D)  
Troll (T)

Katherine Lily Potter has achieved:

Astronomy A  
Care of Magical Creatures O  
Charms O  
Defense Against the Dark Arts E  
Divination P

_Muggle Studies O  
Herbology O  
History of Magic A  
Potions O  
Transfiguration O_

Kitty took a deep breath and relaxed. In her opinion, she had done well. She had only failed Divination, and she didn't really care out it anyway. She would be able to take all the subjects she wanted in her NEWT classes. True, Professor Snape only accepted NEWT students with an outstanding in DADA, but she was one hundred percent sure that once she told him that she had got an 'E', he would readily agree to accept students with E too. She looked up at Remus.

'Well?' he said.

Kitty passed him the parchment.

'Well, that's not bad,' said Remus, 'Not bad at all! I admit, you could have done a bit better in Divination, Astronomy and History of Magic, but except for those three, you've done quite well, I think!'

'Did you get 'Os' in all subjects in your OWLs, Remus?' asked Kitty.

'Yeah,' said Remus and looking at Kitty's downcast face added, 'Your mother got top grades in Charms, Potions and Transfiguration too.'

Kitty's face brightened at once.

'Nah, I don't care about Divination, Astronomy and History of Magic,' she said as she walked back into the living room to show Harry her grades.

'You'd think after fighting the battle, I deserve to get an 'O' in DADA,' said Kitty grinning.

'Yeah but look at this, six Outstandings!' exclaimed Harry.

'You know what, you should have returned to Hogwarts to complete your final year,' said Kitty.

'Not you too,' groaned Harry, 'Hermione's already been nagging me the since last year.'

'Mate, you don't need to graduate,' said Ron appearing into the room, 'Nor do I, for that matter. We're Aurors already. Kitty, what are you going to do after you graduate?'

'I dunno,' said Kitty, 'I was thinking I'd try out as a Healer, or a Potioneer.'

'Snape will be beside himself, if you do that,' said Ron, grinning.

'Yeah, I suppose so,' laughed Kitty.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Kitty rushed to the door and opened it. Harry heard Draco's voice from the hallway, 'How'd your OWLS go, Kitty?'

'Oh great!' said Kitty brought Draco into the living room, explaining what grade she had got in each subject.

'Potter, Weasel,' said Draco smirking, 'How wonderful to see you.'

'Malfoy,' said Harry, with clenched teeth.

Draco chose that moment to kiss Kitty on the lips, because he knew that it would infuriate Harry and he was right. Within a second, Harry waved his wand, and Draco and Kitty flew apart as though burned by each other's touch.

'Harry!' said Kitty furiously.

'You keep your hands to yourself!' spat Harry glaring at Draco.

Draco smirked and put his arm around Kitty's waist at once.

'Try and make me, Potter,' he said raising his eyebrows.

Harry fought an urge to punch him.

'Draco, Harry, stop it, both of you,' said Kitty, resisting the impulse to laugh and shout all at once. It was really funny that Harry and Draco still drew wands at the sight of one another. At the same time, Kitty always felt scared when they might curse one another.

'Kat, can I ask you something?' said Harry, still glaring at Draco who was smirking.

'What is it?' said Kitty, her face stony.

'When are you going to get over your stupid little crush?' said Harry unable to stop himself.

Draco raised his wand, and Kitty immediately snatched it from his hand.

'That question does not merit a response,' said Kitty to Harry, struggling to keep her own temper in check.

'But, Kat, you've been with this… this reptile for over four years now,' said Harry, 'Surely, you realize what a…'

'I've realized what a wonderful boyfriend Draco is,' said Kitty stoutly. Harry winced as if in pain.

'I just can't understand what your problem is,' said Kitty, 'he fought on our side against Voldemort. It was because of him, that you defeated him, it was Draco's wand…'

'That's right, Potter,' said Draco taking a step forward.

'Yeah,' said Harry, 'But I don't like him…'

'Tough luck for you…' said Kitty.

'I might even have given him a chance had he been civil with me,' said Harry, 'but every time he sees me, he makes that rotten face as if I'm scum, beneath his feet…'

'That's because you are, Potter,' said Draco enjoying himself thoroughly, 'Didn't know that your snitch sized brain could figure that out so easily.'

Ron grabbed Harry to prevent him from lunging at Draco.

'Draco, stop talking like that,' said Kitty, 'Harry, calm down.'

'Kitty, Harry only wants you to….' started Ron, but Kitty raised her hand.

'You stay out of this,' said Kitty, 'This is between me, Draco and Harry.'

'Don't use the words Draco and Harry in the same sentence,' said Draco.

Harry snarled.

'You stay away from my sister,' he said, 'Stay away from me too!'

'I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole,' said Draco, 'Though, I can't say the same for Kitty…'

'You sick…' said Harry as he stepped up to Draco and grabbed his collar.

'Relashio!' said Ron, pointing his wand at them, and Harry released Draco's collar at once.

Kitty rounded on Harry, 'I adore Draco. Nothing you do is going to come between us, Harry. So just get over the fact that I am and will remain Draco's girlfriend.'

'But, it sounds so wrong…' said Harry.

'Remus thinks that Draco is a nice person,' said Kitty, as though this settled the matter.

'He is mistaken, I believe…' said Harry with a painful expression.

'No, I was mistaken to think I could invite Draco here,' said Kitty, making to walk out of the door.

'Kat, where are you going?' said Harry.

'Anywhere far from here,' snapped Kitty, steering Draco out of the front door.

Draco flashed a smirk at Harry as he passed.

'See you, Potter,' he said.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him. Ron looked uncomfortably from one to the other.

'He is a complete…' Harry struggled for the right word, '…arse…'

_Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

A New Job

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

'Strange being out of Hogwarts, isn't it?' said Kitty speaking into her mirror.

'Yeah,' said Vandyll.

'Van, what news did you have for me?' said Kitty.

'Well,' replied Vandyll, 'I got promoted to the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. I'm now a member of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad.'

'That's great!' said Kitty. 'Congratulations, they must be paying you a hell of a lot.'

'Yeah,' said Vandyll, 'How's your job going?'

'Well, I thought all night, and decided that I really want to return to Hogwarts,' said Kitty, 'So, I've decided that I'm going to try out for the post of teachers in Charms, Herbology, Potions and Transfiguration.'

'You're serious?' said Vandyll, 'Why not for Muggle Studies?'

'Oh, because Professor Mcgonagall says that Professor Figg just got the job last year so the post is not vacant,' said Kitty.

'And the posts for Charms, Herbology, Potions and Transfiguration are vacant?' said Vandyll, surprised.

'Yeah,' said Kitty, 'Mcgonagall says that Slughorn's retiring, so's Flitwick, Sprout's moving to America and I dunno about Transfiguration, but Mcgonagall said that the post's empty.'

'So when are you applying?' asked Vandyll.

'Already did this morning,' said Kitty, 'I have an interview in ten minutes.'

'Oh, good luck,' said Vandyll, 'I really hope you get it.'

'Thanks,' said Kitty, 'So, Van, I have to go now.'

'Okay, bye,' said Vandyll, 'Tell me what happened as soon as you get back.'

'Yeah,' said Kitty, 'Bye, Vandyll.'

Kitty put down her mirror, grabbed a piece of parchment with her OWL and NEWT results, and stepped into the fireplace.

'Hogwarts!' she cried, dropping a handful of Floo Powder into the fire.

Few seconds later, she stepped out of the fireplace in the Headmistress's Office.

'Good morning, Ms. Potter,' said Professor Mcgonagall briskly. 'Sit down, please'

'Good morning, Professor,' said Kitty sitting down.

'So, I understand you're here for a job,' said Mcgonagall.

'Yeah,' said Kitty nervously.

'What post have you applied for?' asked Mcgonagall, looking at a list of applicants.

'Um, Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology and Charms,' said Kitty.

'Okay,' said Macgonagall, 'So I understand that you've got Outstandings in each of these subjects in both your OWLs and your NEWTs?'

'Yes,' said Kitty.

'Why do you want to work here at Hogwarts?' asked Mcgonagall.

'I want to work here, because Hogwarts has been my home since I was eleven, or perhaps even before, since my brother first came here,' said Kitty, 'I do not wish to leave it. Besides, I want to share my knowledge with young minds, and mold them into people who can benefit the entire Wizarding Community.'

'Hmm,' said Mcgonagall, 'So, are you aware that Hogwarts is regarded as the best school of wizardry in the world?'

'Yes,' said Kitty.

'So,' continued Mcgonagall, 'You must know that we maintain that record by adhering to a strict code of conduct, faculty included.'

'Yes,' said Kitty.

'Have you read the school handbook of rules and regulations?'

'Professor,' said Kitty, 'I've been a student of this school ever since I was eleven; I know the rules and regulations followed by Hogwarts.'

'No exceptions, Ms. Potter,' said Mcgonagall, 'have you read the handbook cover to cover?'

'Yes, I have,' said Kitty.

'Alright then,' said Mcgonagall, 'Would you happen to have any other work experience before?'

'Yes, I have,' said Kitty, 'After graduation, I worked for a year as a Trainee Healer for a year in St. Mungo's.'

'In which department?' asked Mcgonagall.

'In the Department of Potion and Plant Poisoning,' said Kitty.

'Very well,' said Mcgonagall, 'You are now a teacher at Hogwarts.'

'Really? Oh thank you so much,' said Kitty.

'Well, you still have to choose between Potions and Herbology, I'd say,' said Mcgonagall.

'Well, then I choose Potions, of course,' said Kitty happily.

'Well,' said Mcgonagall, 'You are free to go. The next term begins from September first.'

'Yes, goodbye, Professor,' said Kitty getting up to leave, 'And thanks once more for giving me this job.'

'One minute,' said Mcgonagall.

Kitty turned around.

'Don't you want to give Professor Snape the news that you're returning to Hogwarts?' said Mcgonagall, smiling.

'Oh, yes, of course!' said Kitty, 'Can I meet him now?'

'You may,' said Mcgonagall.

Kitty left Mcgonagall's office, and set off in the direction of Snape's office. On the way, she met Neville Longbottom.'

'Oh, hi Kitty!' he said, 'What're you doing here?'

'Well,' said Kitty, 'I'm returning to Hogwarts. I'm the new Potions teacher.'

'Oh congratulations!' said Neville, 'I was just going to Mcgonagall's office. I've applied too you know, for Herbology.'

'Oh!' said Kitty, 'I hope you get it, Neville!'

'And there's another bit of news,' said Neville, 'Luna and I are now together.'

'Oh, I'm so happy for you both!' said Kitty, 'When did this happen? I mean Luna never told me.'

'Oh, just yesterday,' said Neville, 'She came to my house, and we both got drunk. It was kind of an accident.'

'Oh, so the accident's already happened?' said Kitty grinning.

'Not that!' said Neville, 'I mean I've liked her for many months now, but I would've never said a word to her. But firewhiskey made me spill out everything. And she said that she felt the same way too, so now we're together.'

'That's wonderful,' said Kitty, 'You two deserve each other.'

'Thanks,' said Neville, 'I'll see you later, Kitty.'

'Okay, bye,' said Kitty, 'Good luck for the job!'

Kitty turned left and entered a corridor on the second floor. She knocked on the door of Snape's office.

'Who is it, now!' said an irritated voice, 'Come in!'

Kitty opened the door and entered.

'Kitty,' said Snape surprised, 'What are you doing here?'

'I just came to give you some news, but first tell me why are you so grouchy today?' asked Kitty.

'No, its nothing,' said Snape shaking his head, 'I've been disturbed from the morning today. First, an idiot boy got boils all over his face and wouldn't say what he consumed, then a silly first year girl burst into tears because I wouldn't give her full marks on her essay, and then someone let off Dungbombs in front of Slughorn's office and…'

'That's what school's all about, Professor,' said Kitty grinning remembering her school days.

'Anyway,' said Snape, 'What was it you had to tell me?'

'I'm returning to Hogwarts!' said Kitty excitedly, 'I just cleared the interview, and have been appointed as the new Hogwarts Potions teacher.'

'What?' exclaimed Snape loudly. 'You're coming back here?'

Kitty nodded.

'That's great! I'm so happy!' said Snape. 'But, I thought you had a job at St. Mungo's. Why'd you leave it?'

'I missed Hogwarts,' replied Kitty, 'So now I'll be your colleague, instead of your student. But you'll always be Professor Snape to me. Neville might come back too.'

'Longbottom?' said Snape.

'Yeah, he's applying for Herbology,' said Kitty.

'That's a surprise,' said Snape.

'Well, I'm looking forward to come back, of course,' said Kitty.

'And how's everyone? Draco, and Potter?' said Snape.

'They're all fine,' said Kitty, 'Everyone's fine. Um, professor, I have to go now. I want to give Harry and Draco the news.'

'Okay, I'll see you in three months, on September Ist, then,' said Snape.

'Goodbye, Professor,' said Kitty stepping into the fire in Snape's office.

'Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place!' cried Kitty and disappeared with the flames.

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Discovered

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

'Kat, breakfast's ready!' came Harry's voice from downstairs.

Kitty awoke at once and sat up and looked to her right. Draco Malfoy had also awakened with a start. Kitty heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It would not do for Harry to discover that she had spent the last night with Draco. Kitty would be screwed if Harry found that out. She hurriedly started kicking Draco's belongings under the bed.

'Oh shit!' muttered Draco jumping up and yanking on his jeans.

'You need to hide,' hissed Kitty grabbing a t-shirt and pulling it over her head. 'Hurry up…get inside the closet or something.'

Kitty pulled on a pair of shorts that were lying nearby. Draco rushed to the closet and got inside. Just at that moment, the bedroom door opened.

'Kat, why'd you wake up so late today?' said Harry.

'Oh…I was…I was up until three last night,' said Kitty shooting furtive glances towards the closet.

'Why?' said Harry.

'Huh? Oh, I was um…reading,' said Kitty nonchalantly, 'You know, preparing for my first day as Potions teacher. Yeah, I'm really excited for tomorrow.'

'What's up, Kat?' said Harry looking at her closely.

'Nothing,' said Kitty, 'What makes you think something's up?'

'I dunno what's gotten into you since the past few days,' said Harry, 'You look flushed, you don't meet my eyes when you talk to me, you keep looking around the room as if you're afraid, you raise your wand at the slightest of sounds….'

'Harry, I'm…I'm just very nervous for my first day at Hogwarts,' said Kitty.

'Okay, okay,' said Harry, 'Well, come downstairs for breakfast. Remus is waiting.'

Harry walked out of her bedroom. Draco came out of the closet immediately.

'That was damn close,' said Kitty.

The door opened once more, as Kitty chucked Draco into the closet just in time.

'What?' cried Kitty as Harry came into the room once more.

'Who were you talking to?' asked Harry suspiciously.

'No...Nobody,' said Kitty.

'Don't lie, I heard your voice,' said Harry.

'I was just thinking aloud what dress I should wear,' said Kitty wildly.

Harry frowned.

'Are you okay, Kat?' he said.

'I'm fine,' said Kitty.

'What's that?' said Harry pointing to the floor to a wand on her bed.

'What? Oh that…that's my wand,' said Kitty picking it up, and hoping that Harry would not suspect that she was lying.

'No, it isn't,' said Harry striding over to her, 'I've seen it before.'

'Of course you have, Harry. It's _my_ wand,' said Kitty trying to sound exasperated.

'No!' said Harry suddenly, 'That's the wand with which I….'

He broke off and looked at Kitty wide eyed.

'That's Malfoy's wand,' he said quietly.

'Harry…' began Kitty.

'What's Malfoy's wand doing here, Kat?' said Harry frowning at her.

'He gave it…'

'Homenum Revelio!' said Harry raising his own wand.

Kitty saw Harry's wand tip grow white. Harry glared at her, and strode off towards the closet. He opened the closet door, and Draco stumbled out of it, his hair his blond hair scattered over his face and his chest bare.

Harry glared first at him, and then at Kitty.

'I don't believe this, Kat…' he said in a hoarse voice.

'Give it a rest, Harry,' said Kitty turning red. 'I'm eighteen and its none of your business what I do.'

'You…you slept with her?' Harry said to Draco, who was looking sheepish.

Kitty suddenly realized that Harry was holding two wands in his hands. She pointed her own wand at her brother and said, 'Expelliarmus!'

Harry's and Draco's wand flew to Kitty and she caught them. But Harry did not care. He lunged at Draco and started punching every part of him that he could reach.

'Hey…Potter…gerroff…ouch!'

Kitty waved her wand and Harry released Draco's throat.

'How can you do this!' shouted Harry. Kitty heard footsteps coming upstairs once more. A second later, Remus burst into the room. The door slammed shut behind him.

'What's going…'

Remus broke off at the scene in front of him. Kitty was pointing her wand at Harry who was shaking in fury while a half naked Draco stood in Kitty's bedroom.

'Well I came here to ask why you guys are fighting,' said Remus slowly, 'But perhaps a better question would be why do you have Draco in your room?'

Someone knocked on the door but before they could open it, Kitty locked it with a flick of her wand.

'What's happening?' Tonks voice came from outside. 'Why's this door locked?'

'Oh everything's okay,' said Kitty before anyone else could answer, 'There's just a spider in here!'

'You bet there is,' snarled Harry looking at Draco, as Kitty heard Tonks footsteps growing fainter.

'Remus,' said Harry, 'You want to know what your goddaughter did?'

'Harry,' said Remus looking at Kitty who had buried her face in her hands, 'I think Kitty's old enough to decide….'

'Yeah she is!' yelled Harry, 'But not him!' he said pointing at Draco.

'Calm down, Harry,' said Remus, 'Let's calmly discuss this…'

'I don't want to discuss anything!' screamed Kitty, 'Stop controlling every second of my life Harry! Draco's my boyfriend…'

'BUT HE'S A BLOODY…'

'Shut up both of you!' said Remus.

'Well I don't think there's any need for me to stay,' said Draco as he grabbed his wand from Kitty and Disapparated.

Harry began shouting once more, 'YOU WILL NOT SHAG THAT GUY!'

'I will shag whoever I please!' screamed Kitty.

This time the bedroom door gave a click, and Tonks burst into the room, her hair shockingly red.

'Why're you all shouting?' she said.

'Wait for us downstairs, dear,' said Remus looking at her.

'But what's going on?' she persisted.

'Nothing, just go on downstairs,' said Remus and Tonks reluctantly left the room.

Remus turned to Harry and said, 'I'm sorry Harry, but Kitty's not twelve any more. She needs her space…'

Harry gave a roar, and walked out of the room, kicking a pile of books on the floor.

Remus looked at Kitty once and then followed Harry out of the room.

_Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Teaching at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

It was Kitty's first day as a Hogwarts teacher. She made her way to the Staff Table, and took a seat between Professor Snape and Neville. It felt so great to be back. Students were beginning to fill the Great Hall now. Very soon, the four House tables were filled. Many of the students were pointing at her and Neville.

Kitty had been at school just a year ago, and she was sure that many of the students knew her. She looked around and saw Hagrid. She waved at him, and he waved back. A few minutes later, the doors opened and Kitty saw Madam Hooch leading a long line of scared looking first years inside.

After the sorting was over, Professor Mcgonagall got to her feet and said, 'Welcome to all at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Now that all students have been sorted into their respective houses, let the feast begin!'

The tables filled with food, and everyone helped themselves.

'Say, Neville,' said Kitty, a naughty idea coming to her mind, 'Is your boggart still Professor Snape?'

Professor Snape choked over a bit of salmon he had been having, and Neville knocked over his glass of pumpkin juice by accident and glared at Kitty. She waved her wand, and the pumpkin juice returned to the glass.

'No,' said Neville, suddenly becoming very interested in his salad, 'Not any more.'

Kitty fought to keep her face straight as she looked at Snape.

'Was I really his boggart?' said Snape in a low voice.

Kitty nodded.

After the feast, Mcgonagall got up and addressed the students once more.

'I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years please note that the Dark Forest in the grounds is forbidden to all students. No magic is permitted in corridors between classes. Curfew time for first and second years is ten o'clock sharp. For the rest, it is midnight. Quidditch tryouts will take place in the last week of September. We have several changes in staffing this year. Professor Longbottom shall be our new Herbology teacher, Professor Potter shall be our Potions teacher, Professor Blikeridge, and Charms will be taught by Professor Weasley.'

'What!' said Kitty looking around at the staff table, and saw Percy Weasley sitting at the end of the table.

'Ron never told me that Percy was applying,' Kitty said to Neville surprised.

Professor Mcgonagall finished her speech, and the students filed out of the hall towards their dormitories.

The next morning after breakfast, Kitty went off to her first class of the day. It was with the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years. Kitty had half a mind to make a theatrical speech like Snape had done in her first Potions class. His words echoed in her ears still, _'there will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class…'_

Kitty's day went rather smoothly. Most of the school knew who she was and had seen her fight in the battle of Hogwarts. The first years were quite in awe of her.

'How do you control those first year brats?' grumbled Snape, when she joined him for dinner at the Staff Table.

'Professor, they're just kids. What's to control?' said Kitty. 'Anyway, I don't think you'll have any problem controlling them. Most of them are terrified of you.'

'That's what,' said Snape, 'I'm so unpopular among the students.'

Kitty laughed loudly. 'Yeah, I know. They call you the greasy dungeon bat.'

Snape gave her an annoyed look.

'Blimey, you scared me,' said Kitty grinning, 'I thought for a moment that were going to give me detention.'

Neville was eating his dinner in silence.

'So how did your first day go, Neville?' said Kitty.

'It was awful,' groaned Neville.

'As usual,' muttered Snape.

'Why, what happened?' asked Kitty.

'One of the girls in the fourth year tried to slip me a love potion!' said Neville in horror.

'Really?' said Kitty, 'Well, you're as popular as I am. Everyone knows that you fought alongside us against Voldemort, and killed his snake.'

'Yes, that's why its so hard,' grimaced Neville, 'They keep staring at me when I pass them. Groups of girls keep following me from the greenhouses to my office. They giggle when I ask one of them to pass me a watering can. They swoon when I dock points from their houses. They behave badly in class, hoping that I give them a detention. They fight over who should answer the questions I put to my class…'

'Anyone else in your place would have enjoyed all the attention,' said Kitty, 'Harry told me what it was like when Lockhart came to teach at Hogwarts. Looks like history's repeating itself.'

Neville gave another groan, and shoved pudding into his mouth.

'So, Kitty how does it feel to be back at Hogwarts?' asked Percy.

'Wonderful,' said Kitty, 'I keep remembering my schooldays. A boy set off fireworks in class today, and expected me to give him detention, but I let him go. It's such fun to…'

'Kitty, you shouldn't have done that!' said Percy, 'You should have docked points at least. You'll have to be a bit strict with your students, or else they'll never learn to respect you.'

'Same old Percy,' thought Kitty.

'I'd have had them expelled if someone set off fireworks in my class,' said Snape.

'No child would ever dare to set off fireworks in your class, professor,' said Kitty.

'That's what I'm talking about,' said Percy, 'If you aren't firm with your students, they'll start walking all over you.'

'Yeah, alright,' said Kitty half heartedly.

Days seemed to pass quickly at Hogwarts. One chilly November evening, Kitty went down to Hogsmeade at the Hog's Head to meet Harry.

To her surprise, Draco was sitting at the same table as Harry, though both were glaring in opposite directions, and pretending as if the other was not there.

'Hi guys!' said Kitty as she sat down at their table.

'How've you been…' began Harry, but Draco cut him off.

'I've missed you a lot, Kitty,' he said. Harry scowled at him.

'Look, grow up, both of you,' said Kitty, 'I don't want another scene here in front of everyone.'

'What did I do?' said Draco.

Kitty sighed.

'So how's school going, Kat?' said Harry.

'Great! Its lovely to be back at Hogwarts,' said Kitty, 'D'you know, Neville's here too as herbology teacher…'

'Longbottom?' laughed Draco, 'He's the teacher? I must say the standard of Hogwarts is falling drastically…'

'Shut up!' said Harry, 'Neville aced his Herbology OWL and NEWT.'

'Harry's right, Draco,' said Kitty, 'Neville's not bad. And, Percy Weasley has also joined Hogwarts as the Charms teacher.'

'He has?' said Harry, 'Ron never told me.'

'And get this,' said Kitty, 'Neville and Luna are now together. Can you believe that?'

'Whoa, that's…unexpected,' said Harry.

'You mean Lovegood?' said Draco, 'the same girl who…well you know…'

'Yeah, the one who was captured by Death Eaters and held at your house,' snapped Harry.

'Hey, it's not my fault, Potter,' said Draco, 'In fact, I was the one who ensured that she got enough food. I kept her company. I even listened to her tales of nargles and heliopaths, and what not.'

Harry gave a disbelieving snort.

'Harry, give it a rest,' said Kitty.

'You be quiet, I still haven't forgotten that you shagged him without my permission!' said Harry.

'Shh!' said Kitty looking around at the surrounding tables. 'And just for your information, I don't need your permission to do anything.'

'And if I catch you at it again…' continued Harry.

'You didn't catch us at it, Potter,' said Draco, 'You speak as if you walked in on us having sex…'

'Keep your voice down,' hissed Kitty as several students looked at them.

'This is your last warning, Malfoy,' snarled Harry, 'Stay away from…'

'You want me to leave her, and make her sad?' said Draco. 'And you say that I'm the one who…'

'Silencio!' said Kitty and Draco's voice stopped, though his mouth continued to move.

'Good one, Kat…' said Harry, before Kitty silenced him too.

'How wonderfully peaceful!' said Kitty to herself, as she finished the rest of her butterbeer, threw a few sickles on the table and left the pub.

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

It was the last day before Christmas holidays. Kitty was having her last class of the day, with Slytherin and Hufflepuff seventh years.

'So please start brewing immediately, the ingredients are in the cupboard, and the instructions are on the board,' said Kitty.

The students began brewing their potion. When five minutes were left for the bell to ring, one of the girls stood up.

'Professor,' said the girl, 'Could you tell me how to brew Amortentia?'

'Ms. Hawk,' said Kitty, 'It is only the theory that is in your curriculum for your NEWTs…'

'Its not for the NEWTs that I want to brew it,' said the girl.

'Well, if its not for academic purposes, then Ms. Hawk, you should know that love potions are banned at Hogwarts, and if you are caught with them, you may even be suspended,' said Kitty, 'However, you may contact Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and ask them to owl you a love potion disguised as a bottle of perfume.'

All the girls in the class were giggling.

'And,' said Kitty winking at them, 'If anyone asks you, I probably won't remember this conversation.'

The girl laughed.

'And may I ask you, just out of curiosity,' said Kitty, 'Whom are you planning to give this love potion to?'

The girl hesitated.

'To…well, to…to Professor Longbottom,' she said.

Kitty didn't answer for a few seconds.

'Ms. Hawk,' she said finally, 'I don't know how to say this, but you can't slip Professor Longbottom a love potion at any cost. Teacher- student relationships are Hogwarts are forbidden, and besides Professor Longbottom is…he's…'

'He has a girlfriend?' said the girl.

'Yeah,' said Kitty.

'Who is it?' said the girl at once.

'You don't know her,' said Kitty, 'She's one of my friends. And I'd rather not divulge this information.'

'But Professor….'

Just at that moment the bell rang, and Kitty seized her chance and walked out of the class saying, 'Thank you class. Enjoy your Christmas all of you, and Happy New Year in advance. I'll be seeing you after the holidays.'

She went straight to Neville and warned him that one of the students were going to try and slip him a love potion.

'You didn't report her to her Head of the House?' said Neville incredulously.

'No, I'd rather not go and tell Snape about this little episode,' said Kitty.

'No, of course not,' said Neville shaking his head.

'So, are you staying over at Hogwarts for Christmas?' asked Kitty.

'No, I'm going to spend it with my Gran and Luna,' said Neville.

'Oh,' said Kitty disappointed, 'Guess I'll be alone at Hogwarts this Christmas.'

'Why aren't you going home?' asked Neville.

'Well, Harry, Hermione and Ron are going to France to spend Christmas with Bill and Fleur and I thought that I'd let Remus, Tonks and Teddy celebrate Christmas together this time,' said Kitty, 'Draco invited me to his house, but I don't want to meet Lucius and Narcissa.'

'What about Vandyll?' asked Neville.

'Oh Vandyll's going to be celebrating Christmas with his family,' said Kitty.

'Oh, its okay,' said Neville, 'Percy will still be here. You won't be alone.'

'Are you making fun of me?' asked Kitty, 'Percy? He's staying? I would have thought that he was going to Bill and Fleur's with the rest of the Weasleys.'

'Well, I asked him,' said Neville, 'And he said he's staying. Hagrid will be here and Snape will be here. So will the other teachers.'

'No!' said Kitty rolling her eyes, 'Hagrid and Grawp are going to celebrate Christmas with Madame Maxime.'

Christmas was rather boring that year. In the absence of Hagrid, the other teachers had levitated the Christmas trees and brought them into the Great Hall. Snape had been rather grumpy about having to decorate the tree.

Kitty woke up rather late on Christmas day. After opening her presents, she went downstairs for breakfast. Snape was feeling very grouchy, and kept scowling at the least bit of excitement shown by the few kids who had stayed back at Hogwarts.

'Look at the little midgets hopping around, and playing with food,' said Snape, 'Hey you! Sit down now!'

The second year boy whom Snape had been shouting at sat down at once looking terrified.

'Professor,' said Kitty exasperatedly, 'At least don't be so grouchy on Christmas. Let the children enjoy.'

Snape muttered something inaudible under his breath.

After breakfast, Kitty and Snape went out into the grounds to watch the students playing in the snow. One of the third year girls threw some snow at Kitty. She ducked and the snow hit Snape who looked furious. The girl who had thrown the snow looked horrified.

'I have a good mind to give you detention for the rest of the year, Ms. Rivers…' began Snape.

'Don't worry, Julia, he won't,' said Kitty shooting an angry look at Snape, 'I won't let him give you detention. Go on with your snowfight.'

Snape scowled at Kitty.

They walked off in the other direction.

'Don't be such a killjoy, Professor,' said Kitty reproachfully, 'Why are you being like this today?'

Snape didn't answer.

'Look, sir, why do you hate Christmas so much?' asked Kitty.

'I…I…just do,' said Snape forcefully.

'Why?' asked Kitty.

They had neared the edge of the Forbidden Forest now.

'It reminds me of things,' said Snape, not meeting Kitty's eyes.

Kitty didn't answer.

They strolled through the forest silently. Snape was having a flashback:

_It was his last Christmas at Hogwarts. _

_'Happy Christmas, Lily!' said Snape, hugging her._

_'Happy Christmas, Sev!' she said, her eyes shining._

_Someone came running up to them._

_'Oh, Lils, happy Christmas!' said James, grabbing Lily and kissing her._

_Snape gave a growl._

_'What's got your wand in a knot, Snivellus?' sneered James._

_'Let's go out and have a snowfight, Lily,' said Snape, turning to Lily._

_'Actually, Sev,' said Lily, 'We, that is, James and I are going out today to Hogsmeade. I'll see you in the evening, if that's okay with you.'_

_'Okay, bye, Lily,' said Snape turning away._

'Professor,' said Kitty nervously, 'I'm really sorry.'

'Huh?' said Snape.

'I saw that,' said Kitty.

'Kitty how dare you use Legilimency on me!' said Snape loudly.

'I didn't mean to, Professor,' said Kitty, 'I just asked you why you hated Christmas, and you didn't answer, so I delved in your thoughts, and….'

'You had no right to do that!' said Snape.

'I know I didn't, I'm sorry,' said Kitty.

Snape didn't answer.

'So that's why you hate Christmas?' said Kitty.

Snape mumbled something.

'Let's go back to the castle, Professor,' said Kitty feeling awkward.

'Yeah, fine,' said Snape gruffly.

They turned around to go back, when Kitty heard a sudden noise to her right.

She pulled out her wand at once.

'What was that?' she whispered. Snape too had pulled out his wand.

The clump of hedges to Kitty's right was rustling.

'Go back to the castle!' hissed Snape.

Kitty ignored him and raised her wand higher.

A sudden feeling of dread overcame her, and Kitty felt as though she would never be happy again. A Dementor was gliding towards them.

'But, how can a Dementor get inside the Hogwarts grounds?' said Snape as it advanced towards them.

'Expecto Patronum!' said Kitty as the silver vapour form her wand tip took the shape of a doe and charged at the Dementor.

The Dementor glided away, repelled by the Patronus. The doe faded into the air.

'Kitty,' said Snape quietly, 'what was that?'

'A Dementor,' said Kitty looking at Snape as she sometimes looked at Luna.

'No, the thing that came out of your wand,' said Snape.

'Oh,' said Kitty, 'that was my Patronus.'

'It's a doe?' asked Snape.

'Yes,' said Kitty. 'Same as my mother's.'

'Yes,' said Snape as if in a trance, 'My Patronus is also…'

'Yeah, I know,' said Kitty, 'You sent us that doe in the Forest of Dean to tell us where the sword was hidden.'

'Sure I did,' said Snape, 'Seems so long back doesn't it?'

'Yeah it does.'

'Kitty, why didn't you ever tell me that your Patronus was a doe too?' said Snape.

'I dunno,' said Kitty uncomfortably, 'What's there to tell.'

'Hmm,' said Snape as he walked out of the forest and back towards the castle. Kitty followed him.

'But what I don't understand, professor,' said Kitty struggling to keep up with him, 'how did that Dementor get inside the grounds? Do you think we should alert Professor Mcgonagall? What if there are more of them there?'

'No,' said Snape regaining his brisk demeanor, 'I don't think so. It was probably a stray.'

'Okay, lets get back to the castle,' said Kitty.

_Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

On the fourteenth of February, Kitty got up feeling rather excited. She had planned to meet Draco in Hogsmeade. She hurriedly dressed and went down for breakfast.

'So how many Valentine cards did you get, Neville?' joked Kitty.

'About fifty, I think,' said Neville groaning.

Kitty laughed. 'A few years ago, you would have died to receive even a single Valentine card, wouldn't you?'

'Yeah,' said Neville, 'But not now, and especially not from my students.'

'Neville, I never really got a chance to ask you,' said Kitty, 'Back in my second year, you gave me a Valentine card, didn't you?'

'Yeah,' said Neville sniggering, 'I was dead gone on you. That's why I asked you to the Yule Ball too, you know.'

'I spent the rest of my second year hiding whenever I saw you,' said Kitty laughing.

'So, Kitty, mind if I ask you a question?' said Neville.

'You just did,' said Kitty.

Neville rolled his eyes.

'What is it?' said Kitty.

'Er…how is it that you and…you know Malfoy are together?' said Neville.

'Oh, we got a detention together and we got talking,' said Kitty, 'then he asked me to Slughorn's Christmas Party, and before I knew it, we were together.'

'And how did Harry react to it?' said Neville.

'Harry was mighty pissed. He didn't talk to me for almost a month when I told him,' said Kitty, 'He still hasn't come to terms with it. He keeps saying that Slytherins can't be trusted and…'

'Trust Potter to say that,' said Snape bitterly.

Kitty didn't know what to say. She finished her breakfast and went down to Hogsmeade.

Draco was waiting for her in the Three Broomsticks. She went and sat down at his table.

'So, how are you, Kitty?' said Draco.

'I'm alright,' said Kitty.

'Why didn't you come to celebrate Christmas with me?' said Draco.

'I…I…just didn't…want to…'

'What?' said Draco.

'Well,' said Kitty, 'To tell you the truth, I kind of freaked out about the fact that I'll have to meet your parents.'

'Why didn't you say so before?' said Draco. 'We could have gone somewhere else to spend Christmas, you know just the two of us.'

'Where?' asked Kitty.

'My family has loads of mansions, Kitty,' said Draco. 'And anyway, you will have to meet my parents once we get married.'

'What? We're getting married?' said Kitty.

'Don't you want to marry me?' said Draco.

'No, I didn't mean it like that!' said Kitty, 'this is just so unexpected!'

'Tell me, once and for all,' said Draco, 'Will you marry me or not?'

'Is that a proposal?' said Kitty.

'Yes or no?' said Draco.

'Of course, yes, Draco!' said Kitty.

'Good, so when do we get married?' said Draco.

'I'm going to leave Hogwarts next year…' said Kitty.

'Why?' said Draco taken aback.

'Because we're getting married, and I want to stay with you,' said Kitty.

'We're getting married next year?' said Draco raising his eyebrows.

'No, not next year,' said Kitty, 'But I want to stay at home with Harry and Remus for some time, so that I can tell them that we've decided to get married. Harry will have to be approached carefully.'

'And I'll have to tell my parents,' said Draco.

'So, that's what I'm saying,' said Kitty, 'I'll leave Hogwarts next year, and then we tell our families, and make preparations and everything, we'll have to make plans about our honeymoon and….'

'Slow down, Kitty,' said Draco. 'One step at a time.'

'Yeah,' said Kitty taking a deep breath, 'Oh I'm so happy, Draco. I can't wait to tell everyone.'

'How will you tell Harry?' asked Draco.

'I dunno,' said Kitty, 'I think I should keep quiet about you for some time, he's a little sensitive about you, since he found you that day in my room.'

'Will your godfather have a problem too?' said Draco anxiously.

'I don't think so,' said Kitty, 'Remus doesn't have a problem with you. But what about your parents?'

'I don't know how I will break the bomb on them,' said Draco, 'Father will have a fit. He wants me to marry a pureblood. Mother might agree when I convince her, but I really don't know.'

'What about your friends?' said Kitty.

'What friends?' said Draco.

'Goyle, and Zabini,' said Kitty.

'I don't care about them. I'll invite them to the wedding, if they don't want to come, they can go to hell,' said Draco.

'Okay,' said Kitty, 'I'll give in my resignation letter first thing tomorrow and…'

'Kitty, are you sure about this? Do you want to really leave Hogwarts?' said Draco.

'Yes,' said Kitty, 'I'll join St. Mungo's again.'

'Alright,' said Draco.

'Well, then,' said Kitty, 'I'm going to have to go now, Draco. Bye.'

'Bye, Kitty,' said Draco getting up.

Kitty left the pub, and made her way back to the castle. The first thing she did as soon as she entered the castle was to go straight to Neville's office.

'Neville!' said Kitty excitedly, 'You're never going to believe this! I am getting married!'

'What?' said Neville getting up.

'I'm getting married!' repeated Kitty.

'Who to?'

'Draco, of course,' said Kitty, 'who else? I met him today at the Three Broomsticks, and he sort of proposed.'

'What! Oh my...er…congrats, Kitty!' said Neville.

'Thanks,' said Kitty, 'Just don't tell anyone else, Neville. I want to first tell Harry. And don't tell Luna either. I'll tell her myself.'

'Okay,' said Neville as Kitty left his office. She went to tell Snape the news.

She knocked on Snape's door.

'Comein!' said Snape.

Kitty pushed open the door, and entered the office.

'Kitty, why're you looking so happy?' said Snape.

'That's because I am happy,' said Kitty doing a sort of jig in the air, 'I'm getting married. Draco proposed, and I said yes!'

'Really?' said Snape widening his eyes.

Kitty nodded jubilantly.

'I never thought that you'd marry Draco,' said Snape.

'Why? We've been together for six years,' said Kitty.

'No, I just thought that Potter does not like Draco so…'

'Yes, that'll be a big problem,' said Kitty, 'Telling Harry, especially as he's already pissed with Draco and me.'

'Why's he pissed?' asked Snape.

'Oh…um..just …just because we're you know together, and he hates Draco,' said Kitty.

'Oh,' said Snape.

'I'll be giving in my resignation tomorrow,' said Kitty.

'What resignation?' asked Snape.

'I'll be leaving Hogwarts next year, of course,' said Kitty, 'I want to live with Draco.'

'You're getting married next year?' said Snape.

'No, but I need some time to tell Harry, and then he'll not agree at once, so I'll have to make him see sense, an the I have to plan my wedding…all that'll take time,' said Kitty.

'Yeah,' said Snape, 'Hogwarts will really miss you.'

'I'll miss it too,' said Kitty, 'I'll come to visit, of course. I think I'll join St. Mungo's again.'

'Okay,' said Snape, 'Congratulations for your wedding, and good luck for Potter.'

'Thanks,' said Kitty.

_Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Telling the News

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

ONE YEAR AND THREE MONTHS LATER…

'Remus, can I talk to you?' said Kitty, peering into the kitchen.

Remus looked once at Tonks and said to Kitty, 'Sure.'

He followed Kitty to her bedroom.

'Remus,' said Kitty wringing her hands nervously. She had practiced this moment for hours, but now that the time had come to tell her godfather, she had forgotten what she was supposed to be saying. Remus seemed to sense her discomfort.

He stepped in front of her, put her hands on her shoulders and said, 'What's on your mind, Kitty?'

'Well, Remus,' began Kitty, 'I…I wanted to tell you that…that…'

'That?' said Remus helpfully.

'Um…Draco sort of….sort of asked for my hand and…and I said yes,' said Kitty blushing to the roots of her dark red hair.

'Kitty, that's incredible news!' said Remus breathlessly. 'When did this happen?'

'About a year ago,' said Kitty glad at Remus's reaction.

'Why didn't you let me know before?' said Remus.

'I…I didn't know how to approach you,' said Kitty truthfully.

'Kitty!' said Remus pulling her into a hug, and kissing her on her forehead. 'I'm so happy for you both. I'm sure Draco will be a wonderful husband.'

'Thanks,' said Kitty, 'But the problem is how should I tell Harry?'

'I think you and Draco should tell her together,' said Remus thoughtfully.

'Yeah, I suppose you're right,' said Kitty. 'I'll talk to Draco and let Harry know as soon as possible.'

'Good,' said Remus.

'Okay, Remus,' said Kitty, 'I have to go get dressed now.'

'Where're you going?' said Remus surprised.

'Draco has asked me to come to the Leaky Cauldron,' said Kitty, 'We're meeting up with some of his friends and telling them the news. He'll be here to pick me any minute now.'

'Oh, all the best,' said Remus.

'Thanks.'

In about half an hour, Draco and Kitty were walking into the Leaky Cauldron, which was as always very crowded.

'Draco! Over here!' said Zabini from a corner table. Draco walked over to the table at which Zabini, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson were sitting. Kitty followed him.

'Drakie poo!' screeched Pansy, as she rushed into his arms.

Kitty cleared her throat loudly.

'Get off me, Pansy!' said Draco trying to free himself from her embrace.

'What's she doing here?' asked Pansy glaring at Kitty.

'I thought we were supposed to be meeting you alone,' said Zabini.

'We have to tell you guys something,' said Draco sitting down on a chair. Kitty sat down too, next to him.

'What do you mean "we" have to tell something,' said Zabini. 'What's she doing here?'

'Guys, listen she's my girlfriend,' said Draco.

Zabini and Goyle stared at him, while Pansy burst into very noisy tears.

'Drakie, I thought you were my boyfriend!' she wailed.

'Excuse me?' said Kitty looking at Draco.

'Pansy,' said Draco, 'We haven't talked since we graduated from Hogwarts. I made it clear to you, when I asked you to the Yule Ball, that I had only asked you as a friend. I've been straight with you from the start. Stop crying at once.'

'But, Drakie…'

'Don't call him Drakie!' said Kitty hotly.

'He likes the name Drakie!' screeched Pansy.

'I'm pretty sure he doesn't,' said Kitty.

'He finds it cute,' said Pansy.

'No, I don't,' said Draco.

Pansy resumed her noisy weeping.

'Stop crying, Parkinson!' said Kitty impatiently.

Pansy took her hands away from her face and looked at Kitty.

'You don't tell me what to do, filthy blood traitor!' she screeched.

'That's it!' said Draco angrily, 'Get out of here at once. I didn't even invite you here. Blaise why'd you bring her along?'

'Fine, I'm going!' screamed Pansy, and got to her feet. 'I never want to see you again in my life, Draco Malfoy!'

She stomped out of the pub.

'Thank goodness that's over,' said Draco.

'Draco, man, you never told us that she's your girlfriend,' said Zabini, 'Since when have you been together?'

'What's this Draco?' said Kitty looking hurt, 'You didn't tell your friends that we've been together for seven years? You and I have feelings for each other, why would you hide that from your own friends? Are you embarrassed of me?'

'Not at all, Kitty,' said Draco patiently, 'I didn't tell them because I knew what they'd say. They'd call me a blood traitor, and you a slut. I wanted to tell them, honest, but I couldn't tell him when we were at Hogwarts because if they knew that meant Voldemort would too, and then he'd know I was a spy. And we hardly met after graduation, so I never got a chance to tell them.'

'Alright Draco,' said Kitty. 'Let's do what we came here for.'

'Right,' said Draco turning back Goyle and Zabini once more, 'What we had to tell you was that we, Kitty and I are getting married.'

'Why?' said Zabini, 'I'm sure Draco there'll be loads of pureblood chicks who would give anything to be your bride…'

'No!' said Draco forcefully, 'I love Kitty!'

Zabini and Goyle stared openmouthedly at Draco.

'What did you mix in his food?' said Zabini looking at Kitty.

'Shut up, Blaise,' said Draco.

'Look, Zab—Blaise,' said Kitty, 'I know this is hard for you to understand, but Draco and I love each other since school and we are getting married. There's no going back on it any more. We're decided. We'll owl you a wedding invitation soon. You can come if you want to, and if you don't, it's okay. No hard feelings.'

'Yes,' said Draco grateful that Kitty had easily said what he had meant to.

'So it's definitely happening?' said Goyle speaking for the first time.

'Yes,' said Draco and Kitty together.

'I am still in shock,' said Zabini.

'Get over it!' snapped Draco getting up to leave. 'We have to go now, bye guys.'

Kitty stood up too. 'Bye Blaise and er…'

'Greg,' said Draco.

'Bye Greg,' said Kitty.

Draco and Kitty left the pub.

'Who's next?' asked Kitty.

'Your brother, and then my parents,' said Draco.

'Oh no,' moaned Kitty. 'Can't we tell your parents first?'

'Absolutely not!' said Draco.

_Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

What Harry Said

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

It was one o'clock in the afternoon. Harry and Kitty were teaching Teddy to play wizard chess. Just then the doorbell rang.

'I'll get it!' said Tonks rushing to open the door, knocking over a china vase in the process.

'Reparo!' said Kitty, and the vase reformed instantly.

Draco's voice came from the hallway, 'Oh, hello, Mrs. Lupin, is Kitty at home?'

Kitty flew out of the room, and ran to the front door.

'Oh hey, Draco!' she said, pulling him in. Tonks smiled at the two of them and whispered Kitty good luck.

'Thanks,' Kitty whispered back.

Kitty took Draco upstairs to her room where Teddy and Harry were sitting playing chess.

'Draco!' cried Teddy jumping at Draco to hug him. Harry scowled.

'Hey, Teddy, how're you champ?' said Draco clapping him on the back.

'Um, Teddy, mommy's calling you downstairs,' said Kitty, 'She's made your favourite blueberry muffins for you.'

'Blueberry muffins!' said Teddy excitedly and rushed out of the room.

There was a long uncomfortable silence.

Few seconds later, Kitty broke it by saying, 'Draco sit down will you? Harry make some space.'

Harry who was sprawled on the couch did not budge.

'Honestly,' muttered Kitty as she waved her wand, and two beanbags appeared in front of the couch. Draco and Kitty sat down.

'Why have you brought this skunk here?' said Harry.

'Harry, please for once, be nice,' said Kitty.

'Why's he in here?' repeated Harry.

'This happens to be my bedroom, Harry,' said Kitty, 'I can bring whoever I like here.'

'Fine then I'm leaving,' said Harry jumping to his feet. 'And keep within your limits!' he said pointing his wand at Draco.

'No! Wait!' said Kitty standing in front of Harry. 'Sit down, we have to talk to you.'

'About what?'

'Sit down Potter, we have to talk about something important,' said Draco gruffly.

'I don't want to talk with guys who shag my sister,' said Harry.

'Harry, lay off,' said Kitty, 'I want to talk to you. If you have a shred of respect for my feelings, then sit down.'

Harry sat down on the couch once more.

'Now,' said Kitty wondering how to begin, 'As Draco said, we have to tell you something important.'

'I hope this is not what I'm thinking this is about,' interrupted Harry.

'What're you thinking?' said Kitty.

'You're…you're not…you're not...pregnant, are you?' said Harry.

'No, of course not!' laughed Kitty. 'Is that what you thought!'

'Well then whatever it is hurry up,' said Harry.

'Right,' said Draco, 'Well, we are…' he looked at Kitty and said, 'You tell him he knows you better.'

'Okay,' said Kitty not meeting Harry's eyes, 'Draco and I have decided to get married.'

Harry looked enigmatic. Kitty exchanged a glance with Draco.

'Do I have any say in this?' said Harry holding tight to his wand.

'Yeah,' said Draco, 'You could say okay.'

'Let me handle this,' said Kitty.

'Why are you even telling me, now that you've decided?' snapped Harry. 'Why didn't you just get married and then tell me. Or better still, why tell me at all?'

'Harry,' said Kitty, 'You know very well that I value your opinion…'

'Is that so?' said Harry in mock surprise, 'Well then you'd value my opinion of Malfoy as a self inflated prick…'

'Shut up, Potter,' said Draco.

'Draco, just be quiet for now,' said Kitty, 'Harry, please, please just think about this calmly and rationally. Draco and I have been together for seven years, we love each other, and want to spend the rest of our lives together…'

'Kat,' said Harry, 'I say this because I love you the most in the world, all Malfoy cares about is himself, he would never give his life for you, Malfoy does not love you…'

'He does, he does,' said Kitty, 'You don't know how much he does…'

'Kat, I just don't want you to get hurt…' said Harry.

'That must explain why you're hurting her feelings…' said Draco.

'You don't tell me how to talk to my sister,' began Harry, 'You've already done enough, shagging her and…'

'Harry,' said Kitty, 'Please just listen to us...'

'I don't want to,' said Harry. 'And let me tell you this, Kat, from the day you get married, I shall have nothing whatsoever to do with you. It's either me or him. Take your pick.'

'Harry,' said Kitty, 'Please don't say that! You know I won't get married, if you blackmail me like this. Please give Draco a chance. Just one chance, I beg of you. He's not like you think he is.'

'He is,' said Harry fiercely, 'He's taking you away from me, he's poisoned you against me. Don't try and give the crap that I am misunderstanding Malfoy. Its hard enough having you changed.'

'Harry that's not true,' cried Kitty, 'I still love you like I always did. You're my brother, and Draco's my boyfriend. He's never said a word against you, honest. And I haven't changed, not one bit!'

'Really?' said Harry, 'The sister I had would have never ever have shagged a guy like Malfoy. Do you remember what he did back at Hogwarts in your first year? He said in front of everyone that you had shagged him. You were eleven! How can I ever forget that?'

'Potter, I only did that because…' said Draco, '…because I wanted your sister's attention.'

'And you obviously got that!' said Harry, 'What the hell do you want from her? You've toyed with her feelings for seven years, you've kissed her, shagged her, touched her…I don't even want to speak lest I strangle you, but what I'm saying is, you've had your fill, why do you want to marry her and wreck her life forever?'

'Potter, I love your sister,' said Draco, 'And if you think that I want to get married to her, just because I want to wreck her life, then I take it upon myself to prove to you that I love Kitty with all my heart.'

'I'll never believe you,' said Harry leaving the room.

Draco and Kitty looked at one another.

'What now?' said Kitty.

Draco shrugged.

'So do we tell your parents, or wait till Harry comes around?' asked Kitty.

'Let's tell them next week,' said Draco, 'Meanwhile, you try to talk to Harry.'

'Okay,' said Kitty, 'He really can be so difficult.'

_Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

Draco's Parents

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Draco and Kitty Apparated once more in front of the Malfoy Manor. Kitty looked around and shuddered visibly.

'What's the matter?' said Draco.

'I remember the last time I was here,' said Kitty.

'Oh,' said Draco awkwardly.

Kitty remembered that day clearly. It was almost three years ago. Two Death Eaters had captured her at Luna's house and held her hostage at the Malfoy Manor. Lord Voldemort had tortured her in the very same house before which she now stood.

'You're ready?' said Draco holding Kitty's hand.

'Not really,' said Kitty, 'But let's do this. Its now or never.'

'Alright,' said Draco, 'So listen, I'm going to go into the living room first. You will stay outside. I will tell them, and then I'll come to take you inside. Okay?'

'Yes,' said Kitty.

Draco and Kitty stepped up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A second later, a small house elf opened the door.

'Good evening, young master Malfoy,' squeaked the house elf, 'And who is your pretty friend?'

'Ms. Potter,' said Draco stepping inside.

'Ms. Potter,' said the house elf, 'Delighted to meet your acquaintance. I'm Pixie.'

'Hello Pixie,' said Kitty smiling at the elf.

'Listen, Pixie,' said Draco, 'Are father and mother in the living room?'

'Yes, master,' said Pixie. 'They're having tea.'

'Okay, tell them that I'm home, Pixie,' said Draco, 'But don't tell them about Ms. Potter. I wan to tell them myself.'

'Okay, master,' said Pixie and scurried off to the living room.

Kitty looked around the hallway. She had hardly noticed this place the last time she had been here. The hallway was rather grand. The floor was laid with black tiles and the walls were wainscoted with gray marble. There were huge white marble pillars on either side. In place of doors, there were big archways. The walls were covered with old portraits of formidable looking witches and wizards. The hallway forked into two: on one side was the largest spiral staircase Kitty had ever seen, its banisters were long silver snakes, on the other side, was the living room, from where Kitty could hear voices.

'Draco Malfoy, what a luxurious life you must be leading,' said Kitty, 'Why, this is a palace.'

'Its just a house to me,' said Draco, 'And it certainly doesn't make me happy.'

'Yeah, I suppose, life must be dreary in such a huge house with nothing to do,' said Kitty.

'Yeah it does, okay like we discussed, you wait here,' said Draco, as he went forward into the living room.

Kitty nodded.

Soon she heard Draco's voice form the living room.

'Father, mother, I have some news for you.'

'News of what manner?' came Lucius's drawling voice.

'Good news,' replied Draco.

'Keep it not from us then, let us know,' came Narcissa's silky voice, 'I could do with some amusement today.'

'I have decided to get married,' said Draco.

Kitty expected a loud reaction, maybe a shriek of joy from Narcissa, or a yell from Lucius. However, nothing of the sort happened. Kitty strained her ears to listen at what was being said.

'Married? I'm glad my son has exhibited some sense at last,' said Lucius. 'It's a good decision that you've taken. I shall contact all pureblood families I know of and we can start meeting…'

'No,' said Draco.

'What?' said Lucius.

'I said no,' said Draco, 'I want to marry someone I love.'

'Draco,' said Lucius, 'I understand that you are young. At your age, people have many ridiculous idealistic notions of love, and a happy family, and living happily ever after, but all that is only found in fairy tales. Now, you may meet the daughters of the pureblood families I know, and you may take your pick. Perhaps Pansy Parkinson will be an appropriate bride for you, since you know her and…'

'But I don't love her,' said Draco.

'Of course you don't,' said Lucius surprised, 'Why should you?'

'What's the point of marriage if it's not out of love?' said Draco, 'I don't believe in an arranged marriage. Besides I don't think one can ever be happy in such a marriage.'

'Are your father and I not happy, Draco?' said Narcissa, 'Do you think we are not contented with our lives? And do you think that love cannot happen after marriage?'

'No, I don't think you're happy,' said Draco, 'You have merely psyched yourself into thinking that you love each other. You have convinced yourself that you have to live together, now that you're married, so you might as well be happy and love one another. Love cannot happen after marriage, according to me, it is merely coming to terms with your fate that makes you think that you're in love.'

'Silence!' said Lucius, 'You cannot talk to your mother like that, Draco. An arranged marriage is the only thing that works. Have you seen what happens these days? You see couples all around holding hands, and pledging love and declaring that they're made for each other. And barely a few years after they're married, they spilt up, leaving kids shattered by their parents' divorce.'

'It does not always happen like that!' said Draco, 'There are happy endings too.'

'Son,' said Lucius, 'We will take into account several important considerations: her blood status, her family, her education, her inheritances…'

'Oh no,' thought Kitty.

'…And do not worry Draco, you will not be asked to marry against your choice. Only when you are satisfied, shall we move ahead. Let us start seeing girls for you right from tomorrow.'

'What do you mean "seeing"?' said Draco, 'Are they a bit of confectionary that we have to choose, and see if they are appropriate for us or not?'

'But how will we make a choice without seeing them?' said Narcissa.

'Father,' said Draco keeping his voice painfully calm, 'I have already chosen my bride.'

'I do not doubt your choice at all,' said Lucius, 'Pray tell me who is she?'

'I'll bring her,' said Draco.

'She's here?' said Narcissa.

'Yes,' said Draco stepping out and Kitty now saw him approaching her.

'Come,' said Draco to Kitty, pulling her by the hand.

Kitty took a deep breath and entered the living room.

Narcissa gasped, and Lucius stared at Draco.

'Father, mother, this is Kitty, my girlfriend, and future wife,' announced Draco.

_Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

Lucius's Lesson

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

'Father, mother, this is Kitty, my girlfriend, and future wife,' announced Draco.

'Is this joke, Draco?' said Lucius, 'I was aware that you were dating her about three years ago, but you never said anything about marrying her….'

'Yes,' said Draco, 'We've been together for seven years. I love her, and I'm going to marry her. Her, or no one.'

'Draco,' began Narcissa, 'This is not as simple as you might think…'

'No it isn't,' said Draco, 'Its not simple at all. But I love her and am going to marry her. There' nothing you can do to stop me. We're not asking you, we're telling you.'

'Draco, you can't marry her under any circumstances,' said Lucius flatly.

'Why not?' said Draco.

'She's not worthy of you,' said Lucius.

'What makes you think that?' said Draco.

'She's a halfblood, she was a worthless Gryffindor…'

'A Ravenclaw,' said Kitty.

'I beg your pardon?' said Narcissa.

'I was a Ravenclaw, though I hardly think that Gryffindors are worthless,' said Kitty.

'Still,' continued Lucius, 'She was not a Slytherin, she's Harry Potter's sister, and most importantly, she's not a pureblood.'

'I don't care!' said Draco defiantly.

'I do,' said Lucius, 'I will not let you defile our pure blood, with that of this filthy halfblood.'

Draco raised his wand, but Kitty lowered his arm, and said, 'Mr. Malfoy, your son and I love each other, and we want to…'

'Be quiet, girl!' barked Lucius, 'You mustn't speak when worthier wizards are speaking. Didn't your father ever teach you that? Oh, I forgot, he wasn't around, was he?'

'Father!' said Draco angrily.

'Draco, under no circumstances, will I allow you to marry a halfblood,' said Lucius, 'Don't forget that the woman you marry must also bear the Malfoy heir, and the purity of our blood will only be protected if you marry a pureblood woman.'

'Blood! Blood! That's all you care about!' shouted Draco.

'Well perhaps one day, you'll realize what respect the Malfoy name commands because of its pureblood status,' said Lucius.

'Well, sadly for you, all the respect is going to be flushed down the drain, because I am going to marry Kitty no matter what you say,' said Draco.

'Lucius,' said Narcissa, 'maybe we should just listen to what Draco wants to say. He is after all our son, and we should keep his happiness in mind.'

'That's exactly what I'm doing,' said Lucius, 'I want Draco to be happy, that's why I say that he can't marry her.'

'You're miserably failing,' said Draco.

'Very well,' said Lucius suddenly very polite, 'You wish to marry Potter's sister?'

'Yes!' yelled Draco.

'Fine, I am willing to consider on it,' said Lucius, 'I want to speak in private with the girl.'

'I hardly that that's necessary,' said Draco.

'No, Draco,' said Kitty, 'Let him ask whatever he wants. It's the least I can do.'

'Fine!' said Draco.

'Well, young lady,' said Lucius, 'Please follow me into the lawns.'

Lucius went back to the front door, with Kitty at his heels.

'So,' said Lucius, strolling in the lawns, 'You say you love my son?'

'Yes, Mr. Malfoy,' said Kitty nervously.

'Have you told your brother about this?' said Lucius.

'Yes,' said Kitty.

'And what does he have to say?'

'He…' Kitty hesitated, 'he…he doesn't have any problem.'

'All right,' said Lucius, 'Lets say for a moment that I overlook your blood status, then pray tell me why you wish to marry my son?'

'I'm sorry,' said Kitty confused, 'I just told you that I love him.'

'Oh, you love him, Ah, of course! I forgot,' said Lucius in mock surprise.

'Um, you don't believe me?' said Kitty frowning.

'Of course I don't,' said Lucius, 'I'm glad to see that you grasped that so quickly. I see you aren't unintelligent.'

'What are you trying to imply?' said Kitty keeping her voice under control.

'Merely this,' said Lucius, 'That I'm sure you're not unaware that Draco is the sole heir to the Malfoy inheritance…'

'I wouldn't take a knut from you!' said Kitty indignantly, 'I don't care anything about your money. You can keep all of it. That's not why I'm marrying him.'

'But who says that you're marrying him?' said Lucius, pulling out his wand.

'Expelliarmus!' said Lucius, and Kitty's wand flew out of her pocket towards him.

'Avada Kedavra!' shouted Lucius, and Kitty ducked. The jet of green light flew over her, and hit a rose bush that withered immediately.

Kitty could not believe what was happening.

Lucius repeated the killing curse, and this time Kitty darted aside to avoid it.

'Draco! DRACO!' she screamed, while Lucius threw killing curses at her.

Then Draco came flying out of the door, like the wind to rescue Kitty.

'Avada Kedavra!' he yelled, and Lucius fell over dead.

'Kitty!' he said rushing to Kitty who was peering out from behind a tree, her eyes filled with terror. 'Are you okay?'

'I…I'm fine,' said Kitty getting to her feet. He knees felt very shaky.

'I can't believe he just tried to kill you,' said Draco, 'This is all my mistake, we should never have come here.'

Just then, a scream rent the air from behind them. Narcissa Malfoy was standing in the doorway, staring at her husband's body.

'What did she do?' she cried.

'Kitty didn't do anything!' cried Draco, 'It was me!'

'Draco?' said Narcissa weakly.

'He almost killed Kitty, I had to rescue her,' said Draco.

'He what?' said Narcissa looking at Kitty.

'He tried to kill me!' repeated Kitty.

Just then, a group of uniformed wizards came in through the gates. Kitty noticed that they all had a large 'A' printed on the front of their robes. They walked over to the three of them.

'Mr. Draco Malfoy,' said one of them pointing his wand at Draco, 'We have a warrant for your arrest. You have been charged with the murder of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.'

_Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

Draco Arrested

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

'Mr. Draco Malfoy,' said one of the uniformed wizards pointing his wand at Draco, 'We have a warrant for your arrest. You have been charged with the murder of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.'

'No!' cried Kitty clinging to Draco and shielding him from the uniformed wizards, 'He did it to save me! It was self defense! You can't arrest him!'

'Self defense?' said the uniformed wizard.

'Yes,' said Kitty, 'Wait a minute, I can prove it!'

She picked up Lucius's wand, and also hers.

'Prior Incantato!' said Kitty pointing her wand at Lucius's.

Lucius's voice came out of the wand, 'Avada Kedavra!'

'See?' said Kitty triumphantly.

'Be that as it may, Mr. Malfoy will have to be taken to Azkaban temporarily, until it is proven in court that he killed out of defense,' said the wizard.

Saying two broad shouldered wizards stepped forward and did a spell on Draco that conjured ropes around his wrists.

'You can't take my son!' screamed Narcissa. 'Let him go!'

'Mother, calm down,' said Draco, 'We'll sort this out soon. Kitty, don't worry, I'll be back.'

The wizards grabbed Draco and Disapparated. Narcissa burst into tears. Kitty didn't know what to do, so she patted her on the back awkwardly saying, 'It'll be okay, Mrs. Malfoy, really.'

'It's all because of you!' Narcissa screamed.

'You're right, Mrs. Malfoy,' said Kitty, 'It was all my fault. But my brother might be able to get Draco out.'

'He will?' said Narcissa.

Kitty nodded.

After Narcissa had calmed down a bit, Kitty decided to go tell her brother what had happened. He was an Auror, he'd sort this out. She Disapparated back home with Lucius's wand.

'Harry!' she said rushing into his bedroom.

'What is it now?' he said irritated.

'They've got Draco,' she said, 'he's been arrested!'

'Excellent,' said Harry, 'Now perhaps you'll…'

'NO!' screamed Kitty in fury, 'he's in there because of me!'

'What?' said Harry.

'Yes,' said Kitty, 'We went to Malfoy Manor to tell Lucius and Narcissa that we had decided to get married, and Lucius tried to kill me and….'

'WHAT!' yelled Harry, 'he tried to kill you? I'll have him arrested in no time…'

'You can't, Harry, he's dead!' said Kitty, 'Draco killed him. He saved my life, and because of it he's been arrested, you have to do something. You have to get him out of there!'

'Wait, Draco's in Azkaban?' said Harry.

'Yes!' cried Kitty annoyed that Harry was so slow on the uptake.

'He killed his father to save your life?' said Harry.

'Yes!' cried Kitty again. 'You get him out of there!'

'How can I get him out of there?' said Harry.

'YOU'RE A DAMN AUROR, AREN'T YOU?' Kitty screamed, 'YOU CONTROL THE COPS!'

'Okay,' said Harry, 'I'll go to the Ministry this minute, and try and sort everything out.'

'Wait,' said Kitty, 'take this wand! Its Lucius's. This is proof that Draco killed in self defense.'

'Okay,' said Harry as he pocketed the wand.

Kitty felt relieved as Harry Disapparated.

About three hours later, Harry Apparated back in Kitty's bedroom with Draco.

Kitty gave a shriek of surprise and then rushed at Draco.

'Draco! You're back!'

She clasped Harry in a hug too.

'How'd you get him outa there?' she asked.

'Well, I intervened and they decided to hold an immediate trial, and Draco was cleared of all charges, as I had evidence that the murder was committed out of defence,' said Harry.

'I don't know how to thank you, Potter,' said Draco awkwardly.

'No, I should be thanking you,' said Harry hoarsely, 'You saved my sister, killed your own father for that. I never in my wildest dreams imagined that you would do that! And I'm sorry for everything. The way I reacted when you told me that you and Kat are getting married and….'

'It's okay,' said Malfoy at once.

'Harry, you're wonderful!' exclaimed Kitty, 'Does this mean you're okay with Draco and me getting married?'

'Of course,' said Harry. 'I'm glad that you're getting married to someone who loves you so much.'

Kitty gave a shriek and kissed Draco once more.

Harry looked in the other direction and said, 'Do you have to do that in front of me?'

'Sorry,' said Kitty pulling away and grinning, 'I just couldn't help it.'

'You never can,' said Harry.

'Draco, I think you should go back home,' said Kitty, 'Your mother must be very worried. You should tell her that you've been released.'

'Yeah,' said Draco, 'I'll come back later at night.'

Harry cleared his throat loudly. Draco looked at him.

'You're okay with the fact that I'm shagging your sister?' he said smirking.

'Not particularly,' said Harry, 'But rather you than anyone else.'

Kitty smiled and said, 'Bye, Draco.'

Draco looked at Harry who pointedly looked away, kissed Kitty once more, and Disapparated.

'So how did his parents react when you told them you're getting married?' said Harry.

'They weren't happy,' said Kitty, 'Though Draco had said that his mother might agree if she was convinced.'

'I still can't believe Draco killed his father for you,' said Harry. 'I always thought he was using you.'

'I told you he loved me,' said Kitty happily.

'Hmm,' said Harry. 'So Draco's going to be back for the night, eh?'

'Yeah,' said Kitty awkwardly.

'Tell him to be gone by noon tomorrow,' said Harry, 'Or I'll teach him what happens to guys who shag my sister.'

Kitty smiled and nodded.

_Please review!_


	12. Chapter 12

Vandyll's News

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

'Kitty!' a voice came from Kitty's cupboard. Kitty ran across the room and pulled open the door of her cupboard. She snatched up her two way mirror and spoke into it.

'Vandyll? Are you there?'

'Yes,' said Vandyll appearing into the mirror. 'I have to tell you something.'

'What is it, Van?' said Kitty.

'Not now. I want to talk to you face to face,' said Vandyll.

'We are face to face,' said Kitty, 'Well sort of.'

'No, listen,' said Vandyll, 'I will meet you tomorrow in the Hog's Head at four o'clock in the afternoon. Can you come?'

'Yeah, of course,' said Kitty, 'But why are you being so mysterious, Vandyll?'

'I'll tell you everything tomorrow,' said Vandyll, 'Please be on time, Kitty.'

'Yeah sure,' said Kitty.

The next day, at five to four, Kitty apparated outside the Hog's Head. She pushed open the door of the pub, waved to the barman, Aberforth, and made her way to an empty table.

In about ten minutes, Vandyll entered, with a brown haired girl who reminded Kitty a little of Lavender Brown.

'Over here, Van!' said Kitty.

Vandyll saw her, and walked over to her table followed by the brown haired girl. They sat down.

'Hey Vandyll,' said Kitty, 'Who's your friend?'

'This is Scarlet,' said Vandyll.

'Hi Scarlet, I'm Kitty,' said Kitty smiling at her. 'I don't remember seeing you at Hogwarts. Which year were you in?'

'She's a muggle,' said Vandyll.

'Oh,' said Kitty looking at Vandyll. 'So what did you have to tell me?'

'Yeah,' said Vandyll furtively looking around as though to check for eavesdroppers. 'Well, what I had to tell you is that Scarlet and I are now married….'

'What!' said Kitty loudly, 'When was your wedding? You never….'

'Shh!' said Vandyll looking around frantically.

'What's going on, Van?' said Kitty surprised.

'Here's what's going on,' said Vandyll, 'I went on a vacation to France about two months ago. Scarlet and I met there. We started hanging out, and soon got into a relationship…'

'I like where this is going,' said Kitty smirking, 'Continue.'

'And then, we came back to England,' continued Vandyll, 'And my father saw us on a date together in a café. So when I went home he yelled at me because I was dating a muggle. And he threatened me that either I should leave her, or he would kill her.'

'What's wrong with all Slytherin families?' said Kitty, 'First Lucius, and now your dad.'

'Yes, and then we decided to run away,' said Scarlet, speaking for the first time.

'We got married just yesterday,' said Vandyll, 'Dad's after us now. We are moving to France tomorrow. I wanted to meet you once before going.'

'But what…I mean how come….I mean why…' said Kitty at a loss for words.

'We have to go,' said Vandyll, 'I can't risk Scarlet's life by staying here in England.'

'What's to risk?' said Kitty, 'You are legally married, the law will protect you. And maybe I can help you. I'll tell Harry to do something about it. He's an Auror, he'll give you special protection.'

'No. I feel it's safer for us to move somewhere else for some time,' said Vandyll, 'Its better to be safe than sorry. I know the law's on our side, but you don't know my Dad. We'll be spending our honeymoon there too. We'll come back in a few months.'

'Oh and there's something else,' said Scarlet, 'I'm pregnant.'

'What?' said Kitty, her eyes immediately moving to her belly.

'Yeah,' said Vandyll, 'We don't want to risk the life of our baby girl.'

'But, I mean, I thought your side could protect us,' said Scarlet.

'They can,' said Kitty, 'Look, you don't have to go anywhere. Harry will do all he can to protect you both and your baby.'

'No, we are going,' said Vandyll, 'We'll come back in a few months.'

'Okay,' said Kitty, 'But keep in touch, Van.'

'Yeah,' said Vandyll getting up to leave.

'And, I wish you both all the happiness in the world,' said Kitty, 'Let me know when you're coming back.'

'I will,' said Vandyll.

Vandyll took Scarlet's arm and the two of them Disapparated. Kitty walked out of the pub and made her way towards Hogwarts.

'Might as well meet Professor Snape, now that I've come to Hogsmeade,' she thought.

As it was a Saturday, there were no classes that day. Professor Snape was grading some essays in his office when he heard a knock on his office.

'Come in,' he said. Kitty entered.

'How come you're here?' said Snape when he saw Kitty.

'I was in Hogsmeade, so I decided to come and meet you,' said Kitty, 'You're not busy, are you?'

'No,' said Snape putting the pile of essays aside.

'So you must have heard, huh?' said Kitty.

'What?' said Snape.

'Draco was arrested,' said Kitty, 'Surely you must know all about it. You're a close friend of the Malfoys.'

'I read in the paper that Lucius was found dead,' said Snape, 'But why would Draco be arrested?'

'Well, he was,' said Kitty, 'Of course he would be if he killed his father.'

'What!' said Snape loudly. 'Draco killed Lucius?'

'Yeah,' said Kitty surprised, 'I thought you said that you read in the paper…'

'The paper just said that Lucius Malfoy had been found dead in his garden,' said Snape, 'The Daily Prophet said that he committed suicide as the Wizengamot had confirmed after investigating his wand that the last magic he performed was the Killing Curse.'

'Oh so it's been all hushed up,' said Kitty.

'What do you mean hushed up?' said Snape, 'Is there more to it?'

'Yeah!' said Kitty, 'Draco and I went to the Malfoy Manor to tell Lucius and Narcissa that we were planning to get married, ad Lucius tried to kill me…'

'WHAT!' yelled Snape getting up and pushing his chair aside.

'Sit down Professor,' said Kitty sternly, 'Or I won't tell you what happened next.'

Snape sat down rather reluctantly.

'So, as I was saying, Lucius tried to kill me, and Draco killed him to save my life,' continued Kitty, 'then I went home and told Harry everything. Harry got Draco out of Azkaban. He provided the Wizengamot evidence that Draco killed in defense. The Prophet's been sadly misinformed.'

'But why did Lucius try to kill you?' said Snape.

'There could be a thousand reasons,' said Kitty, 'I'm a blood traitor, I'm Harry's sister, I'm not a pureblood, I'm marrying Draco, but I think its because he thought I was after the Malfoy inheritance.'

Snape didn't seem to be listening. He was staring at a spot above Kitty's head on the wall. 'So you're okay, Lily?' he said distractedly.

Kitty got to her feet at once and tightened her grip on her wand.

'I'm not Lily!' she practically yelled in Snape's face.

'Oh of course,' said Snape roused back to his senses, 'I'm sorry.'

'NO YOU'RE NOT!' shouted Kitty angrily, 'I come here and tell how I was almost murdered, but it seems you don't give a fuck about whether I live or die! Will you stop calling me Lily! I'm not my mother, however much I might look like her.'

Snape hung his head. Kitty felt horrified at how she had shouted at Snape.

'I'm sorry, Professor,' said Kitty softly, 'I lost my temper.'

'Don't apologize,' said Snape not meeting Kitty's eyes.

'Look, Professor,' began Kitty awkwardly, 'I'm sorry about…you know, my mum and…you…I really am, but it gets really annoying for me sometimes, when people address me as "Harry Potter's sister". And when you called me Lily, it was the last straw. Do I not have my own identity?'

'Of course you do,' said Snape, 'I'm really sorry. It's just that you look so much like Lily, that sometimes I forget that she's…she's dead…'

Kitty wringed her hands uncomfortably.

'…And its not true that I don't care about you. You are like my goddaughter, even though your father never made me your godfather.'

Kitty smiled at him. 'I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sure you would have docked about hundred and fifty points from Ravenclaw had I been at Hogwarts.'

'Oh I'm sure I would have docked more,' said Snape grinning, 'Maybe even got you suspended. No one yells at me, and gets away with it. No one, except you, of course.'

Kitty laughed.

'So when's the wedding?' said Snape changing the topic.

'In a few months,' said Kitty, 'We haven't quite decided on the date yet.'

'Am I invited?' said Snape still grinning.

'You doubt that, Professor?' said Kitty.

'Well, considering how you yelled at me today, I must say I do doubt it,' said Snape jokingly.

Kitty smiled and stepped into Snape's fireplace.

She gave Snape a wave and shouted, 'Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place!'

_Please review!_


	13. Chapter 13

Narcissa's Suggestions

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Harry, Draco and Kitty were sitting in Kitty's bedroom making a list of people whom they would invite to Kitty's wedding.

'Oh I forgot Mrs. Figg!' exclaimed Kitty.

'Who?' said Draco in astonishment.

'Mrs. Figg,' said Kitty writing down her name, 'She looked after Harry and me, when we were little. We can't leave her out.'

Harry nodded in agreement.

'And do you think we ought to invite Grawp too?' said Kitty.

'Oh no!' said Harry, 'he'll crush half the decorations.'

'We can't have a giant at our wedding,' said Draco exasperated.

'But it'll upset Hagrid if we don't invite him,' said Kitty.

'We'll see,' said Harry.

'Okay, how many are we expecting from your side, Draco?' said Kitty.

'I dunno,' said Draco, 'Hardly anyone, I think. Mum will be there, of course, and I think, Blaise and Greg will come. Aunt Andromeda will come too.'

'Oh of course she will,' said Harry.

'Draco, please don't invite Pansy Parkinson,' pleaded Kitty.

'No I won't,' said Draco grinning, 'I don't think she's going to come anyway.'

'Anyone else from your side?' inquired Harry.

'My grandmother might come,' said Draco. 'No one else I think.'

'Write down Aberforth's name,' reminded Harry.

Kitty noted his name down.

'Malfoy,' said Harry suddenly, 'Who's going to be your best man?'

The three of them looked at one another.

'I didn't think of that,' said Draco frowning.

'What about your friend, Blaise?' suggested Kitty.

'No!' said Draco, 'I can invite him to the wedding, but under no circumstances, will he be my best man.'

'Well then, how about Harry?' said Kitty.

Harry and Draco looked at her in surprise.

'But, isn't the best man supposed to be from Malfoy's side?' said Harry.

'Well, there's no one else you can think of, can you?' said Kitty.

'Well, I suppose so, yeah,' said Draco, 'And what about your bridesmaids?'

'Luna,' said Kitty at once, 'And Ginny and Hermione.'

'Alright,' said Harry, 'Anyone we might have forgotten to invite?'

'The Dursleys,' said Kitty jotting down the names of the three Dursleys, 'Only, we oughtn't to invite them by owl post. We'll send them an invitation by muggle post.'

'Do we have to invite them?' said Harry with a groan.

'We should, Harry,' said Kitty, 'We really should.'

'Those fat muggles you guys lived with?' said Draco.

'Yeah,' said Harry. 'Listen, Kat, they probably won't even come. You know how they hate us and magic. And they'd be uncomfortable.'

'Nevertheless, we ought to invite them,' said Kitty firmly. 'Is there anyone you want to invite from work, Harry?'

'I suppose Seamus,' said Harry.

'Okay,' said Kitty reviewing the list once more. She put it down and took up an invitation card lying on the table. She waved her wand and muttered an incantation. About fifty more invitation cards appeared on the table.

'Well then, you go post these on your way to work,' said Kitty.

'Right,' said Harry leaving the room.

'Kitty, Mum wants to talk to you,' said Draco.

'About what?' said Kitty in a small voice.

'I dunno, but it'll be fine,' said Draco encouragingly, 'She's okay with us getting married, now. I managed to convince her.'

'Okay,' said Kitty somewhat reassured. Kitty grabbed Draco's arm and Disapparated.

About ten minutes later, they were seated in the Malfoy manor, in the living room, with Pixie, the house elf, serving them tea and cookies. Kitty was quite enamored with her surroundings, and kept looking up at the ceiling where huge glittering chandeliers hung.

'So,' said Narcissa, 'I understand that the wedding's scheduled for July.'

'Yes,' said Draco.

'Well, I wanted to talk to you both because as a Malfoy, Draco should have a lavish wedding…'

'Mother, we want it small,' said Draco at once.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes, and said, 'Fine, as you wish, but we must book the church immediately…'

'Um, actually we were sort of planning to have a non denominational wedding service,' said Kitty nervously.

'Where?' said Narcissa.

'Um, like Bill and Fleur's,' said Kitty, 'Oh but you weren't there. They arranged for a tent and set it up in the garden at Grimmauld place…'

'But then I must insist that you get married here at the Malfoy Manor,' said Naricssa, 'The grounds are huge, and will accommodate all the guests comfortably.'

'Okay,' said Kitty unable to think up an excuse.

'And about your wedding dress, I can show you the beautiful silk one I wore…' said Narcissa.

Draco and Kitty looked at one another.

'…Of course, unlike you, I was still a virgin when I got married,' said Narcissa, a sneer appearing on her face.

'Um…' said Kitty uncomfortably, not at all wanting to have this discussion with her future mother in law. Draco saw her problem and came to her rescue.

'Mother, we've got it all planned out,' he said, 'The dress, and the decorations, the cake and everything. We just wanted to know if Grandmother will come or not.'

'Oh of course she will,' said Narcissa.

'Mistress, there's an owl for you,' said Pixie appearing into the room.

'Excuse me,' said Narcissa disappearing into the hallway.

Kitty looked at Draco angrily.

'You told your mum that we had sex!' she hissed furiously.

'I didn't, I swear,' said Draco frantically, 'She must have guessed when she saw I am often gone for nights.'

'And…' said Kitty hesitantly, 'Why do I get the feeling that she completely hates me?'

'She does not,' said Draco shaking his head. 'Just relax.'

Narcissa reentered the living room.

'Yeah, so,' she continued, 'I suggest that you put on a little more weight before the wedding, or you'll look terribly skinny.'

'She'll look beautiful, Mother,' said Draco.

'And there's another thing I'd like you to know,' said Narcissa briskly. 'The Malfoys have got Veela blood in them…'

'You never told me that, Draco!' exclaimed Kitty.

'That's because he didn't know,' said Narcissa, 'You see for centuries the Malfoys have only begotten male children, and so the Veela blood has never gotten a chance to resurface. I am telling you this because in case you happen to have a daughter, though its highly unlikely, there is a chance that she might be a Veela.'

'Honestly what difference would it make?' said Draco.

Narcissa silenced him with a glare.

'Nonetheless,' she continued, 'Your eldest male son would be the heir to the Malfoy inheritance…'

'No!' said Kitty, 'I want all our children to have an equal share, if at all.'

'I'm afraid that's not possible,' replied Narcissa.

'Kitty's right, mother,' said Draco firmly, 'All our children will either be given equal shares or none at all.'

Narcissa frowned.

'Exactly how many children are you planning to have?' she said, her question directed at Kitty.

'We don't know yet!' said Draco loudly, 'Honestly, mother, stop interfering so much.'

'Fine then I won't,' said Narcissa coldly getting up and leaving the room.

'Er…' said Kitty awkwardly.

'Don't worry, she'll come around,' said Draco. 'Come on, let's go back to your home. Its so much more pleasant there.'

'Okay,' said Kitty grabbing Draco's arm. They Disapparated back home together.

_Please review!_


	14. Chapter 14

The Wedding

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

'Oh my god, everyone's staring!' whispered Kitty as she walked up the aisle slowly with Remus, followed by her bridesmaids: Luna, Ginny and Hermione. After the bridesmaids, came the flower girl: six year old Victoire Weasley. The music grew louder.

'Of course they're staring,' said Remus, 'You're the bride.'

'Besides, you look incredible,' said Luna in her singsong voice.

Kitty was wearing a simple strapless white wedding dress, which she knew at once from the look on her face that Narcissa did not much approve of. She was looking at Kitty up and down disdainfully, as if resisting the impulse to say something. On her left side, sat an older woman whom Kitty did not recognize, but whom Kitty felt must be Draco's grandmother.

Kitty saw the three Dursleys sitting huddled together casting shifty looks at the Weasleys who were sitting next to them. Mrs. Weasley was beaming at Kitty, and Kitty could see Teddy, who was sitting with Tonks and her mother, Andromeda, pointing at her enthusiastically. Vandyll and Scarlet sat on the other side of the Dursleys; Scarlet was cradling a small baby in her arms. Hagrid who was occupying at least five seats, was dabbing his eyes with an enormous maroon handkerchief.

On the other side of the aisle, four of Kitty's Hogwarts teachers were sitting together: Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn and Snape. Neville was sitting in the second row from the front gazing openmouthedly at Luna who was walking behind Kitty. In Kitty's opinion, Luna looked quite pretty in her pale blue dress.

Blaise Zabini and Gregory Goyle were sitting in the front row, and looked as though they had come there by accident. Kreacher and a few other house elves were perched up in a corner. Xenophilius Lovegood, dressed in violently magenta dress robes, was seated next to the elves and was eyeing them all warily. Aberforth was eyeing Xenophilius's attire just as warily.

Kitty reached the front of the marquee where Draco and Harry stood wearing dress robes.

'Oh gosh there you are!' said Kitty nervously looking at Draco.

A small tufty haired wizard came and stood in front of Draco and Kitty.

'Ladies and Gentlemen,' he began, 'We have gathered here, in the face of this company to celebrate the union of two faithful souls.'

The wizard spoke once more, 'Who gives this woman to be married to this man?'

'I, Remus Lupin, her godfather,' said Remus hoarsely.

The wizard took Kitty's right hand, and placed it in Draco's.

The wizard then addressed Draco, 'Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Katherine Lily Potter to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, in good times and in bad, till death do you part?'

'I do,' said Draco glancing at Kitty.

Kitty saw out of the corner of her eyes Narcissa Malfoy sobbing on the shoulder of Draco's grandmother; but whether her tears were of joy or sadness, Kitty could not tell. Mrs. Weasley was also weeping into a scrap of lace. Kitty glanced at Remus and saw with a shock that he too had tears in his eyes. Kitty was thankful that Harry was not crying, nevertheless, he was very grim faced and seemed to be staring fixedly at a golden balloon a little above Kitty's head.

'Don't forget to smile, it's your wedding day!' said Hermione from behind her. Kitty obeyed her.

Now the tufty haired wizard addressed her, 'Do you, Katherine Lily Potter, take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, in good times and in bad, till death do you part?'

'I—I do,' said Kitty in a strangled voice.

'What fate has joined, man must not divide,' said the wizard, 'Therefore, I declare you bonded for life. You may now kiss the bride.'

Draco grasped Kitty's shoulders, pulled her close, and kissed her. The tufty-haired wizard waved his hand high over their heads and a shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiraling around their now entwined figures. The audience broke into applause, Kitty heard George Weasley wolf whistling and the golden balloons overhead burst. Birds of paradise and tiny golden bells flew and floated out of them, adding their songs and chimes to the din.

'Ladies and gentlemen!' called the tufty-haired wizard. 'If you would please stand up!'

Everyone stood up and as they did so, the chairs disappeared, the marquee vanished, and a pool of molten gold spread to form a gleaming dance floor, and little white clothed tables appeared around the edges.

'I would like to request the newly weds to begin the dance,' said the tufty haired wizard.

Kitty placed her hand on Draco's shoulder, while he placed his on her waist. A soft, serene music issued out of nowhere and they began to dance.

'Everyone grab a partner, and get to your feet!' called the wizard.

Kitty saw Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione and Neville and Luna dancing a little distance away from them. On the other end, Mr. and Mrs. Wealsey, Remus and Tonks, Bill and Fleur and Aberforth and Mcgonagall were dancing.

Luna's dad was spinning alone on the same spot. Kreacher and the other house elves were having a boisterous jig, and were cackling with laughter. Narcissa was sitting with Draco's mother on a table apparently deep in conversation, occasionally stealing glances at Draco and Kitty. Snape was sitting alone on a table, looking here and there, like a fish out of water. Three of the Weasley brothers were eyeing a group of girls sitting on a table next to them.

Hagrid was sprawled all over his table clutching a large empty bottle of firewhiskey in his hand. The three Dursleys were still huddled together at a table, looking extremely out of place among the wizards. Vandyll and Scarlet were pointing out the glittering decorations to their baby, while Teddy and Victoire were standing by them trying to make the baby laugh.

'It seems you have eyes for everyone but me,' said Draco softly.

Kitty looked at him.

'You know when you first came to Hogwarts, I would have given anything to be where I am now,' said Draco grinning.

'Since when have you fancied me?' asked Kitty.

'Since I first saw you,' replied Draco.

'But then, why were you such a git to me in the beginning?' asked Kitty.

'I didn't realize I liked you,' said Draco, 'And…I never thought that it would ever be possible for us to be together.'

'It's a dream come true for me too,' said Kitty.

'So, since when have you fancied me?' asked Draco.

'Well, maybe…maybe since you asked me to the Yule Ball,' said Kitty.

'But you refused,' said Draco in surprise.

'Yeah, I never realized it either,' said Kitty, 'because I was supposed to hate you, since you hated Harry. I realized that I fancied you when you told me that you sent me that Valentine card. Whenever you'd smile at me, I'd go weak at the knees, if you can imagine that.'

'I love you...Kitty Malfoy,' murmured Draco as he leaned in for another kiss.

'I love you too,' said Kitty when he pulled away.

'Everyone seems to be enjoying so much,' said Draco looking around. 'Oh no!'

'What?' said Kitty looking where Draco was looking.

'Look at mother,' said Draco.

'What about her?' said Kitty.

'She's still crying,' said Draco.

'Probably out of disappointment more than anything else,' said Kitty before she could stop herself.

'I'll go talk to her,' said Draco.

'Okay,' said Kitty. Draco walked over to where Narcissa was sitting. Most of the guests were still dancing. Kitty walked over to where Snape was sitting all alone.

'Might I engage you for the next dance?' she said looking at Snape.

'I don't dance!' said Snape a little too quickly.

'Oh yes, you do,' said Kitty firmly pulling his arm, 'Come on!'

'Wait Kitty!' said Snape, 'I can't dance okay!'

'Why not?' said Kitty.

'I don't know how,' said Snape.

Kitty laughed.

'Come on!' she said pulling Snape to his feet.

'No…'

'Come on, Professor, before I cast a dancing spell on your feet!' Kitty threatened.

Snape reluctantly followed her. Kitty placed her hand on his shoulder, and they began to dance. Snape had not lied when he said that he could not dance. He kept stepping on Kitty's toes, and Kitty tried her hardest not to wince.

'Go slow, professor,' Kitty instructed, 'Now we glide left.'

'I can't believe people actually do this for fun,' said Snape. Kitty sniggered.

'What's up with the stiffness?' said Kitty, 'Flow with the music. Damn it, Professor, you have to move if you have to dance. Go on.'

'Oh sorry!' said Snape as he almost tripped over Kitty's foot.

'Its alright,' said Kitty grinning, 'Look, just calm down will you. You look as if you're about to hyperventilate. I can't believe that the man who was a spy for Voldemort the greatest Dark Wizard of all times, gets freaked out at such a little thing as a dance!'

'Stop laughing at me!' said Snape crossly.

Kitty laughed harder. 'Honestly, its not that hard, Professor.'

'Yeah, because everything comes to you so naturally,' snapped Snape.

'What the hell are you doing?' said Kitty, 'Its your right foot, not your left!'

'This must be the most dangerous thing I've done,' said Snape.

'See you're getting better,' said Kitty as Snape managed not to step on Kitty's toes for about a whole minute.

'Yeah right,' said Snape sarcastically.

'Now step back with your right foot,' said Kitty. 'Yeah that's right.'

'Can we stop now?' said Snape uncomfortably.

'Sure,' said Kitty, 'Though I must say, that you really need some dancing lessons. I didn't know you were that bad. I mean, I'm sure even Dudley can be more graceful than you.'

Snape narrowed his eyes.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud,' joked Kitty as they walked back to the table Snape had been sitting on.

'Was that for real?' said Harry joining them. Kitty laughed. Snape muttered something under his breath.

'Oh there's Draco!' said Kitty getting up, 'Please excuse me, I think my husband (she emphasized the word) is looking for me.'

She walked away to join Draco.

_Please review!_


End file.
